The Other Uzimaki
by KLawrence
Summary: What if Naruto's mother gave birth to a second child, a young girl that was given a gift from her mother's family? And what's her relationship with Itachi Uchiha? Follow the story as Naruto tries to unravel the mystery behind his sister's stalkers.Review
1. Prologue

Summary: Just in: there's another breathing Uzimaki in Japan. While Naruto and the gang go to find her, they're entangled in a twisted plot that involves his twin and none other than Itachi Uchiha. How are these two involved? And what does this say about Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship? Only one way to find out…read! And while you're at it, review!

Actual summary: Seventeen years ago, Naruto's mother – near her final hours – gave birth to a young girl. Once the fox demon was sealed inside of Naruto, the Fourth Hokage's emerald necklace was wrapped around the girl's neck, and the two twins were separated. Now, as Naruto figures out the truth of his childhood, a sinister evil is after his sister and Itachi Uchiha. Follow the gang as they rush to save her and unravel the mystery behind her stalker. And what is Itachi's relationship to the younger blond? Is there more there between Naruto and Sakura than they lead on. NaruSakura. ItachiXOOC (All in due time)

I do not own **Naruto **or the characters**.** I do not own the idea of Sookie Stackhouse from **True Blood**. I just had an idea after I thought about Naruto's birth and Sookie's powers seem very…useful to me. However, I do own Anna Sophia Uzimaki. That is my original character and I hope you review me and tell me what you think.

_He slid down the tree slowly, glaring at the three gang members as they started getting weapons out. He remembered them all from a year ago, the same bunch of low-life scumbags he had seen about to beat up this old man for not giving them a discount on some beer. Truthfully, he hadn't given a damn about the old man. He had been disgusted that the three younger people had the nerve to want to act so immature over something as small as beer. They had deserved the beat-down he had given them._

"_Well, if it isn't our ol' buddy? What do y'all say we show him a nice little night? I'm sure he'll remember us again," the brunette girl said, holding up her guard as if she could fight. Itachi hadn't touched her. He had just deliberately showed her worst nightmare and had her lost in his sharingan. _

"_And what are you going to do to me, whore? Fuck me to death," he sneered, his black hair falling over his eyes lazily. He was sweating profoundly and he felt like he was suffocating under the heat of his own body. "Oh, I forgot! You like fucking with drunken bastards that like beating on you." Her hand immediately flung up to her cheek, where a bruise was slowly healing. No doubt another one would be replaced before the night was over._

"_What did you say to my girl," the blond guy said and kicked him right in the gut. He doubled over in pain, already sick as hell, as the other man kicked him back against the tree. He coughed up blood, becoming even paler. _I should've listened and got treated when I had the chance_, the young man thought as he thought he saw his life flash before his eyes. That is until the other man got knocked out by a glass beer bottle. His head hit the ground hard, blood oozing from the wound. Whoever threw the bottle had a nice aim and a good arm too. Everyone's eyes went over to see a blond goddess._

_She was a beauty, dressed in a simple waitress fashion: white short-sleeved shirt, black spandex shorts, and white tennis shoes. The young man could tell she was about sixteen or seventeen through her young, angelic face. Her complexion was clear without blemishes and fair with a pink undertone. Her blue eyes seemed deeper than what he could tell they were, almost as if she could see through him. Her pink lips were kissable and glossed. She was elegantly sculpted, curves in the right places. Her long, toned legs seemed a little tanned. Her long blond hair was pulled back by a white headband, her bangs combed back from her face. Diamond studs in her ears and an emerald necklace around her neck. She was a vision before them._

"_What do ya want, diner girl?" The brunette girl said, glaring at her almost enviously. He could tell that she hated the girl, not because of some fight, but because she was jealous of her. _

"_For you to leave that man alone. Can't you see he's sick," her raspy voice said, her eyes sharp on all of them. The man standing glared at her, angry for his fallen comrade._

"_These are dangerous grounds you're walking on, girl. Go back to your little post, diner girl, and stay there. We don't wanna hurt you." She rolled her eyes and began walking over to them briskly._

"_And I don't wanna hurt you either," she threatened. Her eyes scanned the girl. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was as if she had been reading her mind because the brunette was about to go to the truck, where a gun was waiting no doubt. He watched in amazement at the girl. "Or you, Hein."_

"_Damn, bitch! I said go away!" He lunged at her. The poor man hadn't seen it coming. It was as though she pulled a large bokken out of her pocket and threw it at him. The boomerang caught him right in the stomach and sent him flying into another tree. She caught it as it flew back her way and disappeared with the flick of her hand. The other girl was scared out of her wits. _

"_I'd leave if I were you, Aki," she said and the brunette didn't take long with running down the road, forgetting about everything else. The blond goddess was at his side in seconds, her cool hand on his forehead. He was under the impression that he was looking at an angel. "You have a fever. Come on, let's get you out of here." He snatched away from her._

"_I don't need your help," he spat vehemently. _

"_Obviously, you did. It didn't seem to me like you were handling yourself well if ya ask me," she said with a Southern drawl. He would've found it cute if she weren't annoying him._

"_Well, I didn't ask you, did I? Now, get out of my sight, diner girl!" She growled at his sarcastic tone and grabbed his arm, which hurt at the moment, and threw it over her shoulder. Unwillingly, he leaned his weight on her smaller frame. His head was against hers and he could smell the tantalizing scent of fresh freesia in the lush hair._

"_Look, you're hurt and I'm not gonna let you sit here all night with a fever and injuries like this. Either you shut the hell up or you let me take care of you without complaint. Either way, you're gonna get treated whether ya like it or not, alright?" He didn't respond. His silence was her answer as she led him down the road towards a brilliant light. "What's your name, anyway?"_

"_Itachi…Itachi Uchiha," he answered quietly. Moments went by before he looked down at her face. "And you are?" She looked back at him with a smile, her blue eyes sparkling._

"_Ana…Ana Sophia Uzimaki," she replied. That last name rang a bell to him, reminding him of the spiky blond kid he had encountered months ago. _Could she be his twin_, he thought quizzically before peering into the eyes of the beauty before him. Itachi just smirked at her sarcastically._

"_I didn't ask for your whole name." She returned to him a cunning smirk, face glowing with mischief._

"_Well, I didn't say you did, did I?" She shot back sarcastically. They shared a small smile before continuing their walk, not knowing their fates were forever entwined._

Well, that's my prologue! Tell me what ya think. I'm just introducing Ana Sophia. Her character seems kinda spunky right now, huh? Just you wait!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey people! Here's a new chapter and please, don't forget to review!

"So, what's up, grandma?" Naruto asked as they entered the Hokage's Office. Tsunade had called everyone in: Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino. Jiraiya, Guy Sensei, and Kakashi were all surrounding her. Yes, even _**Sasuke**_ – who they had been fighting for all this time and decided to come back with them – was here with them. No one knew the purpose of the meeting or why Tsunade had a far off look in her eyes as she gazed out the window. Her mind was somewhere else…with someone else (No, not Jiraiya). "Grandma?" Tsunade's attention immediately fell on the hyperactive ninja, who was practically in her face. She pushed him – gently – away from her. _That's new_, Sakura thought.

"Alright, guys. Have a seat. This is a discussion I should have had a long time ago," she said sadly and everyone plopped to the floor. Tsunade's eyes fastened on Naruto, who gazed at her questioningly. "Naruto, you remember what you were told about your birth, right?"

"Yeah…the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine Tail Fox inside of me and my parents were killed during the demon's raid on the village," he recalled slowly, his childhood flashing before his eyes. Jiraiya touched Tsunade's shoulder as she sighed.

"Well, what if I told you that the Fourth Hokage had been your father and that there's another living Uzimaki somewhere?" Everyone's heads snapped up and all eyes were on her. Naruto could scarcely breathe, let alone hear her. _Someone else. That's impossible_, he thought.

"But everyone knows the story…" Sakura started.

"After Naruto's parents died, Naruto was left alone," Hinata finished. Everyone else nodded dumbly.

"But its not the full story," Tsunade told them. "After you were born, your mother went into labor again and conceived a little girl…your baby sister. No one knew what to do with either of you. Ya see…your father wanted you to be raised as a ninja, to be trained as a powerful man of the village. He didn't care about what the villagers thought, he just wanted you to grow up in almost the same fashion as he did. Your mother didn't want that for you, but she didn't fight with him because she knew that had been his last wish. Her only request was that someone looked out for you and for someone to take your sister far away from Konoha as they possibly could. That's where I come into to all of this.

"The third Hokage left me in charge of the girl and left you here. I practically raised her up to the age of four and then I had to leave. A family in the city of Kasana swore that they'd raise her as their own, even though she knew they weren't her family. I did as your mother requested, Naruto, and now, I need your help. Your sister…she needs you. You see, while you have powers of your own because of Kyuubi, she has some natural gifts from your mother's blood.

"Every other generation of girls are blessed with gifts that they receive from birth. Your mother's generation was skipped, so your sister was granted with special powers. From the letters I've received, she doesn't know how to fight well, but she's pretty good at defending herself. However, there are her gifts that I am worried about." Naruto cast Tsunade a worried glance.

"Which are?" He asked.

"Ana…that's her name…Ana has the ability to read other's minds. It becomes too much for her sometimes. She can also manipulate their thoughts, turn them into her own, or make a person do whatever she pleases. The last letter I received was about two months ago. The family I left her with stated that they had moved her into her own house about two months before. They said she brought some man into the house before and when they checked on her a few days later, she was gone. Now, she had come back afterwards. But then she left soon after and it's been two months since they've seen her. I'm concerned. They can't describe the man's looks. All they can say is that he wore a robe that resembled that of the Akatsuki." Everyone gasped.

"You don't think that…that it's Itachi, do you?" Sasuke's voice finally called out, practically dripping with coldness and hatred. Sakura touched his hand gently, hoping to calm him down. He gave her a small, but appreciative smile. He and Naruto exchanged understanding looks.

"From the description of what they could give me, yes. It seems as though Itachi has something to do with this. But…what's most puzzling is that they said that he did not seem menacing towards her at all. He was actually quite kind and appreciative for her nursing him back to health. It was almost as if…as if he had a soft spot for her." Naruto hopped up at that.

"Only one way to find out. What's the mission, grandma?" Tsunade couldn't help but smile at him. The determination in his eyes said it all: he wanted his sister to be safe. Besides, their birthday was just a few weeks away.

"I need you to go to her house and investigate whatever you can. See if she's left any signs of coming back or if she struggled. The family hasn't touched anything since, so everything's as fresh as they were when she was there. All of you are to go because I don't know the actual danger of the mission and I don't know if the Akatsuki are planning anything. If they are, you'll need to be equipped." They all nodded.

_______

A masked man picked up a dress that had been carelessly thrown to the floor. Either someone was in a hurry to go…or they were just plain messy. The place was in disarray. The drawers were pulled out, wood was broken on the floor, glass shards were everywhere, and china was all over. Clothes were thrown everywhere and he was pretty sure he even saw a few drops of blood. Someone must've been fighting for their life. If he hadn't known better, a war must have gone on in the house. It was as though a fight had broken out and either someone got messed up pretty bad or someone was on the run from a nasty beat down that was going to take place if they ever get caught. _I'd hate to be the woman stuck in the middle of this_, he thought ruefully.

His eyes ran over everything. Yes, this was a woman's house. He could tell from the fine antiques and china, and how clean it must've been before whatever happened in her went down. He could tell from the clothing that she liked vintage and had a thing for old clothes. He looked at the wall of the living room, which had a huge hole in it. Pieces of brick were around the hole and the inside looked hollow. There was a staircase on the other side, so there must be a basement. _Somebody must've seriously got fucked up_, he thought before disappearing into the night.

_______

"So, Naruto, do you think Itachi has something to do with your sister's disappearance?" Sakura asked as he walked her back to her house. The two had left Sasuke at the training grounds and were going to get ready for their mission. They'd meet the others at the gate.

"I don't know," he answered solemnly, still stuck at the thought of having a twin. Sakura watched him intently, feeling very sympathetic for him. After awhile, her feelings for Sasuke subsided and she couldn't help but fall for her blond teammate. Naruto had matured over their time apart; she couldn't help that noticed how much. He had gotten even more toned, his tan came in more, and his hair had grown a little. Sasuke was still the same nonchalant bad boy from before, but Sakura couldn't stop her heart from pounding every time Naruto came around nowadays.

"Well, I hope she's alright," she said softly, tearing her gaze from Naruto's lips and down to the ground. He gave her an appreciative smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Sakura blushed deeply at the close proximity of their faces and couldn't help but notice how warm he was, and how safe she felt in his arms. _Just friends, Sakura. Just friends, _she warned herself inwardly.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear and she wrapped her arms around his waist as they continued on to her hourse. "Thanks for everything." Her heart was doing double time and her lips somehow had straightened into a genuine smile. She just gave him a cheeky grin and hugged him tighter, never saying what her heart wanted to. _Anything for you. _


End file.
